


You Stole My Heart:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Drinking, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e21 A'ohe Ia E Loa'a Aku He Ulua Kapapa No Ka Moana, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Oaths & Vows, Post-Episode: s10e21 A'ohe ia e Loa'a Aku He Ulua Kapapa No Ka Moana, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve convinces Danny to come with him on his trip, Does he do it ?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 7





	You Stole My Heart:

*Summary: Steve convinces Danny to come with him on his trip, Does he do it ?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

“Come with me, Come with me, & see the world in a different light, Danno”, Commander Steve McGarrett was trying to convince his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams to come with him on his trip, & leave Hawaii for the time being. The Loudmouth Detective was shocked at the suggestion, & he took a moment to form his words, as he looked at his hunky man, who was looking at him with soulful eyes. The Blond asked him this, as he took a sip of his beer, & relaxed.

“Why would you want me to come with you ?”, He was shocked, & speechless by the gesture, He never knew that the former seal could be romantic. “Cause you stole my heart from day one, Danny, You took it, & cared for it”, Danny smiled, & said, “You are such a sap”. They shared the most amazing kiss right there on the beach, It sealed the moment perfectly. 

The Shorter Man told the **_Five-O Commander_** this, “Yes, Yes, I would go with you”, Steve whooped for joy as his response. “I promise, Danno, I promise that this trip will be fun”, The Dark-Haired Man said vowing, as they shared another kiss. Danny smiled, cause he knew that Steve would work to make that happen, & he would want Danny to be happy at any cost.

“I know, I can’t wait til we go, Let’s pick destinations, That way we have a variety of choices”, The Blond suggested, as he was getting excites about the trip with his lover. “Of course, Babe, Whatever you want”, He kissed him on the top of his head, & they relaxed further. “I can’t wait to see what the next ten years is gonna bring us”, The Shorter Man cuddled up to his lover, & they shared a hug, Little they knew hell was about to break loose. 

The End.


End file.
